POSSESSION
by RaivynBlack
Summary: Bella and Paul Imprint but fight like cats and dogs so they decide to keep things casual and hot. Edward comes back into town and Bella once again is forced to choose between an over protective vampire and a very possessive wolf. (AU takes place in the middle of new moon when she sees Jacob phase for the first time. Bella/Paul.) LEMONS TO COME.
1. Chapter 1

**BELLA POV**

_Holy crap. I had just watched two very large man-boys explode into _GIANT WOLVES. _And now they were probably ripping each other apart somewhere in the middle of la push. _

"Earth to Bellaaaaa?" I heard a voice as I registered a very large russet colored hand in front of my face. I shook myself out of my mental babble and blinked a few times to clear my vision. The hand belonged to Embry, one of Jake's friends. Oh shit. Jake!

"Is Jake going to be okay?" I asked my voice tight.

"Yeah, he will be fine. Jake's a natural." I heard Quill say from behind me as I exhaled the breath I didn't know I had been holding in.

"A natural what?" I asked. All of the playfulness fell from the air as the two large boys turned to Sam, the one who had pulled Jake away from me.

"Why don't we go inside and talk," Sam offered, his voice spewing authority. I didn't see any other choice so I did just that. I sat down at the table in the middle of Emily's tiny dining area. There were mountains of food everywhere but I didn't feel like eating. I just wanted to know what the hell happened back there and get out of here. Possibly puke my guts out and have a nervous breakdown. Maybe even check myself into a mental institution. But eat? That was so not something I wanted to do at the moment.

"Anyone want to explain to me what the hell is going on so I can pretend I'm not crazy for a bit?!" I shouted, more than a little frustrated at my lack of understanding the situation.

"Well, uh Bella…" but he was cut off by Jacob shouting my name. I jumped up and ran outside to find him. When he saw me he took me in his arms and held me tight.

"Oh thank God your okay!" he breathed "you are okay right?" he let me go and began running his hands all over my arms, sides, and legs checking for injury.

"Yes Jake. I'm fine!" he pulled me back into his embrace. I closed my eyes and inhaled his sent. God I missed him! Who knew you could miss the smell of forest and boy sweat so much? I certainly didn't. When I opened my eyes there was another man-boy standing behind him. Paul Lahote. I hate this boy so much. He was one of them. Not like Quill and Embry who had been Jake's friends before this whole mess. He was a part of Sam's gang before all of this crap and Jake never like him. For good reason. He was an asshole. He used girls and threw them to the side like his dirty laundry. He had absolutely no courtesy or manners. He lived on his own (probably because no one could stand to live with him) of course I only knew all of this second hand from Jake and from the rumors that spread around la push like wild fire. So why was it that the moment we locked eyes and his breath hitched I had the urge to rip his clothes off and bang his brains out?

"Paul?" I heard Sam yell from behind me, "You okay?" I stepped back from Jake not taking my eyes off of Paul.

"Yeah… um yes, I'm fine." He shook himself and tore his eyes away from mine to look at Sam "I sure gave Jake a run for his money though," he joked lightly.

Sam turned to me, "umm, Bella why don't you come down to the beach with Jake tonight and we will explain everything to you at the council meeting?"

"O-okay" I agreed. Jake grabbed my hand,

"Want to go back to my house till then?"

"Sure" I said

Jake smiled my smile, "I've missed you Bell's"

"Yeah I missed you too Jake," I said trying to force myself, unsuccessfully, not to turn around and steal another glance at Paul who seemed to be doing the same thing.

**PAUL POV**

Bella Swan is a bitch. I Hate her. She dated and probably fucked a leech and has been stringing Jake along like some sort of toy. Sure I did the same with girls but I didn't insist on being around them constantly to rub salt in the wound. So why was it that the moment we locked eyes and her eyes got huge I had the urge to rip her clothes off and bang her brains out?

"Paul," Sam said a smirk on his face, "I think it happened."

"No! No fucking way!" this was not happening, "I'm never imprinting. Especially not on Bella 'Mixed Signals' Swan,"

Sam, Embry and Quill all held back their laughter, "Dude. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Even to you. God knows _you_ need help finding a permanent mate," they all snickered like little fucking girls.

Quill's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, "Jake is going to murder you. But don't worry! He won't find out for another… oh two hours or so. You might want to start running now and give yourself a head start." This broke the dam and they were all howling with laughter now. As much as I wanted to deny it, I knew it was true. I had imprinted on Bella Swan. And I was going to fight it every step of the way.

**JAKE POV**

It had finally happened. Bella finally had an excuse to know the tribes secrets! Thank God for Paul's hotheadedness and ability to phase on the fly or she would never have seen us in wolf form. This is great! Bella and I just sat on my bed and talked for about an hour and a half. Just like old times. No secrets. Just laughter and a few dog jokes which just made me even more exited that she knew. This is just one step closer to getting her to let herself love me. Now there were no secrets between us and I didn't have the alphas order hanging over my head keeping me from her. It was perfect.

So when it was time to go to the council meeting so she would get all of the details I was more than ecstatic. Was sat together her, tucked under my arm leaning against my chest, and listened to all of the tribal stories. She had heard them once before but never like this. Never knowing that they were reality. It was great. Then my father did something completely out of the blue.

"We usually don't bring this up at council meetings but I was told that there were extenuating circumstances that headed this to be necessary. I'm going to talk about imprinting." I looked around at the faces in our group, Quill and Embry were giggling like they had just heard the most hilarious joke ever, Sam looked very serious (which was never good), Paul looked stiff and emotionless (but let's face it, Paul doesn't really feel anything except for lust) and Bella looked on with curiosity in her brown eyes. I listened in while my father described the advantages of imprinting. What would make him talk about this the same day that Bella had come to a tribe meeting? Had I imprinted on her without knowing? No, I would know. Right? But what other explanation was there? I was so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't notice Bella sit up and stiffen glaring at… Paul?

"Did you…? She questioned looking at him with anger burning in her eyes. He gave a single tight nod and that was all I needed as permission to pummel him. I unwrapped myself from around Bella, got up and stalked to Paul, and punched him square in the jaw.


	2. Chapter 2

**BELLA POV**

_Holy crap. Jake just hit Paul. _MY IMPRINT? _This is too freaking weird to deal with in one day. I fucking HATE Paul Lahote! He is a womanizing asshole who I don't want to have any claim to my heart! I just got over the prick that left me months ago I don't need to deal with anything like that. Ever. Again…_

The sound of grunting and earsplitting punches brought me back to the scene at hand. Jake was standing over Paul hitting him in the face repeatedly and Quill and Embry were both trying to pull him off. '_Maybe you should do something to stop him_…' my brain said to me. Nah. '_Wait Bella he is your imprint and a human being_.' But I hate him. '_Bella!' _my mind growled at me. Wait, growled!? I need to stop talking to myself.

"Jake stop!" I shouted over all of the commotion. "Don't I get a say in this?! Who says I want to be connected to Paul?" this stopped Jake. He pulled back and looked at me, "you don't?" he asked

"I don't know what I want. This is a lot to take in in a day and I haven't even talked to Paul about it! Could I maybe do that before you decide to kill him, because I have a feeling that this imprint thing works both ways and it wouldn't be very pleasant for me if he died." I scolded and Jake just sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry." Jake said to me.

"Paul, can we talk?" I asked, and he nodded getting up and walking toward me being careful to stay out of Jake's reach.

He grabbed my arm and practically dragged me to the edge of the forest, "what the fuck swan!?" he shouted when we were out of earshot of everyone else.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK." He repeated slowly, annunciating each word, "I don't need to be protected from Jake. He's a fucking pussy and couldn't hurt me if he tried!"

I snorted and pulled a tissue out of my pocket, "Really? Because you're bleeding."

**PAUL POV**

Shit she was cute when she was pissed. _Cute? What the fuck is wrong with you Paul? Girls aren't cute. They're hot, you fuck them and then you're done. _I took the tissue she handed me and held it to the gash that was dripping blood over my left eye. It would heal within the next ten minutes.

"Look. I don't want a relationship, especially one with a girl who plays hot and cold with ware wolves and fucks vampires." I stated.

She didn't need to know how I hot I thought she was or that her small curves and full pink lips made me want to slam her against a tree and bang her senseless or the fact that she would be the source of my wet dreams tonight. All she needed to know was that Paul Lahote is the man. And the man didn't do relationships.

She started to puff up and turn a dark shade of pink, "I do not play anyone hot and cold. I've been honest with Jake since the beginning. And who the fuck says I want a relationship with _you?"_

I got to admit that 'fuck' coming out of those pretty pink lips was a turn on but I wasn't backing down. "Obviously, that is exactly why he just tried to beat my face in, because there are no misconceptions in your _friendship._" I sneered at her and she huffed and stomped her foot like a child.

"Ugh this is so ridiculous. I can't be tied to you, you're a pig and you use people and sleep with anything on two legs with a vagina. This cannot be happening. I will just ignore it." She said her face turning brighter by the second.

"Like you could ignore me, sweetheart," I said with a wink. No reason not to ruffle her feathers a bit, "anyways, the imprint will put us in physical pain if we aren't near each other. So you're stuck with me. You, being the imprintee, get to decide what exactly you want me as and again I say: no to relationships."

"Jeeze Paul, you are dense," she said as she stormed back toward the beach where everyone is sitting, "okay, so I decided that Paul and my imprint will be stricktly 'the-annoying-boy-i-have-to-be-around-because-he-i s-my-imprint-and-if-I'm-not-it-will-hurt-even-thou gh-i-really-really-freaking-hate-him' kind of imprint. That's it. No love. No friendship. No sibling ship. Just the kid I'm stuck with. Sound good to everyone?"

A few people nodded and gaped at her and Jake just laughed with Sam. I on the other hand was very okay with this arrangement.

"Good. Now Jake, can you please take me home because I can't take much more excitement for one day and I am pretty tired. Oh and you should probably apologize to Paul," I gave a cheeky grin and she shook her head and revised her statement, "on second thought, when you get a chance punch him again." And with that she walked toward the Black house with Jake following close behind.

"Well, that was eventful," I said and I walked back toward my own house.

**JACOB POV**

Bella is really hot when she's mad. I mean really hot. She stands up taller and her perky tits are thrust forward and the smell that comes off of her, it's incredible. As we drive back to her home in forks she vents about how much of an ass Paul is, which I am perfectly okay with. As long as she isn't madly in love with him it doesn't matter to me at all.

"He is just such a jerk!" she says, "why the hell would he think that because of some weird wolfy magic that I would automatically be trying to get into a committed relationship with him!? That is just utterly ridiculous! It is not like he is a catch and every girl is trying to claim him as their own!" I gave her a look and she sputtered, "well- ugh, maybe they are but I am just not one of those girls."

Ha! Fine with me! we pulled up to her house and she leaned over to hug me, "I'm just glad to have _you_ back," she sighed, "would you mind…" she bit her bottom lip softly and continued, "spending the night with me. It's been a long day and I don't think I will be able to sleep unless you are there,"

"Of course, honey." I said pleased that she still wanted me with her. "Anything for you,".

We went upstairs, her through the front door and me through the window and she stripped down to her underwear and pulled on a large t-shirt. Probably one of mine. As much as I hate being in the friend zoned it has its perks, like her changing in front of me without a second thought. She climbed into bed and I climbed in next to her, her back spooned against my chest. That night I went to sleep listening to her sleepy sighs and soft breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: hey guys! thanks for reading! so this is my very first fan-fiction and i would really love to know what you think about it! feedback and reviews are always great! also if you guys have any ideas for the story let me know, i might not always take it but i will definitely always consider it! 3_**

**_love love,_**

**_zoe_**

**PAUL POV**

My sleep was restless all night. I couldn't stop thinking about that bitch, Swan. _Damn this imprint_. So when I had patrol with Jacob in the morning I was not happy. I'm sure he was going to have a lot to say to me about Bella that, quite frankly, I didn't care enough about to hear.

_Hey Paul! _Jake was way too cheerful after what had happened last night.

_Morning sunshine? _I thought the question apparent in my voice, _someone get laid last night?_

_I just spent the night with Bella..._

My inner wolf growled. _Not my mate! She is mine! _Whoa Paul. Where did that come from? You don't even like that slut.

_Yours? _Jake barked out laughter._ You guys agreed last night that she is definitely _not_ yours… and anyways I didn't have sex with her. We just slept…_

_What's the point if you're not getting any? _I asked though my wolf was still growling at the thought of Jake with his arms around Lahote! You have to fight this!

Jake mentally rolled his eyes_. There is this thing called friendship. Plus Bella is a virgin and doesn't just go around sleeping with the first guy she sees just because she's a little stressed._

_Ugh. Gag me please._ I thought and pulled up a mental image of me puking after Emily fed us some undercooked chicken. _Can we not talk about this anymore? I think I may be sick again. _But really I was just trying to occupy my mind with something besides her. Bella being a virgin just made this imprint a lot more interesting.

_You aren't fooling anyone. _Jake thought. Man, this imprint is going to be a bitch.

**BELLA POV **

I woke up at dawn with Jake getting up grumbling something about patrolling this early.

"Morning," I said through a yawn.

"Hey! I didn't mean to wake you; I just have patrolling with Paul this morning,"

Ugh. I don't even want to hear his name. "Hey, do me a favor," I asked, "try not to push Paul's buttons today," Jake cocked and eyebrow like there was more behind what I was asking. "It's just that I will be around him for the first time today and he is enough of an asshole without him taking out anyone else's anger on me, you know?"

"Anything for you, honey," and with that he kissed my head and jumped gracefully out the window. I went back to sleep hoping to get a few more hours of rest and next thing I knew, it was 2 in the afternoon and there was a banging at my window.

"Swan, open up!" I heard from outside. _Ugh. Why the hell was he here?_ I got up and opened the window and he climbed in seemingly surprised that his massive frame fit in my tiny window.

"What do you need Paul?" I asked while his eyes raked up and down my body and a sly grin appeared on his face. I looked down only to remember I was only wearing one of Jacobs's old t-shirts that hit me mid thigh. "Oh shit! Paul turn around!" I shoved him around, grabbed a pair of jakes sweats and shoved them on my body. He turned back around and his grin got wider,

"Wow, Jake might as well just move in with all of the action he must be getting to have his clothes just lying around."

**PAUL POV**

She turned bright pink but didn't deny it, "that is none of your business!" she growled through clenched teeth. She was a stubborn little thing. I was going to enjoy this,

"I think it is, me being your imprint and all," I said stepping closer to her "I mean if I'm stuck with you I should be the one getting the perks," her face was turning more red by the second as she stepped back with everyone of my forward steps, "don't you think?" I asked.

Her breath began to come in short pants and her heartbeat sped up. I was getting to her just like I wanted to. Since we were imprinted I figured it would be fun to get her all hot and chasing after me just so I could drop her on that sweet little ass of hers, just like she had been doing to Jake. I leaned forward and traced my fingers up her slender arm. Just as I gripped her arm tight between my fingers I whispered, "Get dressed, you're coming to la push for the day," I looked her up and down, "unless you want to stay just like this," and I could smell how much she wanted me, just the way I wanted it.

**BELLA POV **

I shoved him off of me, "then go down stairs and I will be there _fully dressed _in a moment," I pushed him out my bedroom door. Ugh. I knew exactly what he was doing, he was trying to get me to become one of those bimbos that chased after him just so they could get a taste, but that just wasn't me. Yes, for a moment there he had me all but drooling, but look at him! If he showed up shirtless and sweaty on your windowsill it would take everything out of you to keep from ripping his close of and fucking him right there. But, two could play at that game. I reached under my bed for the _in case of emergency _outfit Renée had sent me last Christmas. She believed that every girl should have an outfit for situations just like these. Obviously, situations like these called for out fits that weren't exactly my taste.

So I slipped on the black skin-tight mini skirt, fishnets, and deep blue over the shoulder tee that was enclosed in the big white box, put on my converse and headed down the stairs.

"'Bout time you came down, how long does it take to throw on some…" he sentence faded out and his eyes widened at the sight of me just like I wanted. He quickly regained his composure and placed that semi-permanent smirk back on his face, but not before I saw the effect I had on him. Good.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: okay i know i took a few days on this but i was in a personal crisis at the moment. okay, so it wasn't that big of a deal but for a 16 year old girl boy drama is a personal crisis. and may i just say. teenage boys suck. :( okay anyways... thank you for all of the great reviews. the more you review the more i want to write so keep em coming._**

**_btw: i dont own twilight. if i did Jacob or paul and Bella would definitely have one out in the end _**

**PAUL POV**

The bitch looked hot. Seriously hot. She had the ability to turn me on while wearing jeans and a t-shirt but this… this was unbelievable. I couldn't let her see the effect she had on me if I was going to get to her the way I wanted to so I smirked and said, "Oh, no need to get dressed up for me! it's not like you'll be wearing clothes for much longer with that little 'fuck me' smile you have on your face." That wiped the grin off of her face but she replaced it with a very bitchy sneer that didn't quite fit her. She scoffed and said,

"Please. Like you are the only hot guy in la push," but her eyes widened as she realized what she had just said.

"Hot, huh?" I grabbed her arm and pulled her outside, "so will we be taking the Chevy or the wolf today?" I asked sarcastically but she just jingled her keys and got into the piece of shit truck in her driveway. I don't know why she even deigned to drive that thing. The girl had so much stuck up in her that I didn't imagine her in anything less than a shiny little convertible.

We drove and when we hit the border she looked at me and asked, "Which way?" I gave her directions to my two story house. We walked to the front door and she followed behind a little in shock.

"What? Never seen a house before?" I goaded.

"No, it's not that it's just… this may be the biggest house I've seen on the reservation."

"Yeah well, my dad has heavy child support fees and my mom left a small fortune when she kicked it."

"Kicked it?" she questioned.

"Yeah… she died."

**BELLA POV**

"Oh" I said feeling like a moron, "I'm sorry," and I was. As much as I hated this kid no one deserved to lose a parent. He just shrugged and unlocked the front door.

Inside was a mess, I mean I get it. So was Charlie's when I first moved in with him. Men just don't know how to keep up a clean house if there weren't other people (ahem women) constantly going in and out of it.

"What do you want to do, Swan?" he asked "I have a few ideas of my own if you don't have anything." Paul said with a wink. Ugh. Just ugh. All of the pity I had for him just left the room.

"How about we start by cleaning up this pigsty you call a house. If I have to be around it all the time it will not look like this." Okay, so maybe not all of the pity, but he didn't have to know that. He shrugged again and started picking up piles of dirty dishes and taking them to the kitchen.

4 hours later and two bottles of cleaning solution later, the house was spotless.

"My home has never smelled so girly." Paul grumbled.

"Girly isn't the word for this smell. It's called CLEAN." I countered

"whatever." He let out a long breath and collapsed onto the couch pulling me with him.

"Paul, get the fuck off of me! Let go! Seriously Paul!" I yelled at him while banging my fists into his indestructible arms.

"I'd rather not." He chuckled. I stopped wasting my energy and let my arms go limp.

"PAUUUUUL!" I whined. He tightened his grip.

"Maybe I just want you in my arms damn it. BE. STILL. SWAN!" I stopped wiggling in shock.

"Excuse me!" I griped.

"You heard me," he replied, "now shut it and let me enjoy this." I could feel him inhaling the smell of my strawberry shampoo and his body relaxing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked

"It's not my fault that this damn imprint makes my body respond to you like this! Just give me a fucking second and then I can go back to fighting it!" he almost shouted.

I wiggled in his arms a bit so I could turn to face him. I know I'm supposed to be messing with him but I was honestly curious about what was happening to us.

"You've been fighting it?" I asked

He nodded but kept his eyes closed. "With every fiber of my being,". Was he being real? As much as I hate to admit it, (okay not really hate it because this man-boy is seriously hot!) but the only way to find out is to try this, him, out.

**PAUL POV**

Okay so I know that this made me look like a pussy pretending to have feelings for her but this is how to get to girls like her and I was willing to do whatever possible to get inter her mind and fuck with it. Yes I know I'm a dick. No I don't care. Much.

"Oh" she said brilliantly. This girl had quite the vocabulary, "well maybe we can stop fighting it for a bit," she whispered but then bit her lip and blushed dark pink.

"Maybe." I responded. And then Bella Swan kissed me for the first time. My wolf went crazy. As soon as her lips touched mine it was like a fire was set inside of me and there was no way I was putting it out now. I grazed my tongue against her bottom lip and she gave me entrance to her mouth. Her cold mouth was almost electric in comparison to the fire burning inside of me and man was it hot. I bit down on her bottom lip and she moaned into my mouth. That was about my undoing. I detangled myself from her body and got up hearing a frustrated growl come from her pretty little mouth. Fuck, if I didn't have those lips wrapped around my cock in about 2.5 seconds I was going to explode.

"Relax swan," I said with a smirk as I held out my hand to her, "I just want to take this somewhere a little more comfortable than my couch." She looked at my hand hesitantly and I got pissed. _She did not just turn me on like that for nothing,_ "Bella, take my hand or I will drag you up those fucking stairs and you won't have much of a say in what comes next!" She slowly took my hand and I pulled her along as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Lay down," I ordered and she crawled onto the bed slowly and then turned to lie on her back when she got to my pillows.

"Now what… boss?" I'm sure she added that just to piss me off but she had no idea how sexy that was. I climbed on top of her, careful not to let my weight crush her, she licked her lips with that sweet tongue of hers and I captured her mouth in mine. Her eyes darkened as they fluttered closed and she moaned against my mouth. I ran my hands down her delicious curves and roughly grabbed her ass to pull her closer to me. Her arms reached around to intertwine her tiny fingers in the hair at the back of my neck and pull gently, as she shifted her weight so she could roll me onto my back.

She leaned forward to my ear and whispered, "Now who doesn't have a say in what comes next?" bit my ear gently and got off of my bed, "remember, I don't do relationships," she said with a wink and sauntered out of the room. _Fuck Lahote. What did you just get yourself into. Weren't you supposed to be in her position right about now?_

**_A/N: do we enjoy sassy Bella? i mean i do but tell me what you think! your reviews are like drugs to me. _**

**_love love,_**

**_zoe _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: okay so dont hate me. i know its been awhile but my adults have been on my ass about staying my room on my computer since i started cutting again plus im writing three other stories at the moment. but this chapter is full of drama so hopefully that will make up for it. also, i am planning on doing a series of wolfpack smut based on your guys' prompts but i need prompts in order to do that so you guys should spill your wolf pack fantasies and i will *try to write ...**_

_**love love,**_

_**raivynblack**_

**_PAUL POV_**

That bitch. She must have figured out what I was playing at because there is no way any girl can be as turned on as she was –and believe me I could smell how turned on she was- and say no to me without there being an ulterior motive. I ran downstairs after her and grabbed her arm as she tried to walk out the door.

"Come back for more already?" she sneered

"No swan," I barked out, "listen, I don't get played, I play so we are going to figure this shit out because there is no way I'm leaving my sanity or any of my **_hobbies_** in the hands of some white bitch from forks."

She stuttered and tried to say something witty or at least something that could piss me of. I could read it all over her face. So I took a step back and gestured to my couch, she didn't really have much of a choice so she plopped herself on the love seat probably trying to look indignant but only succeeding in looking like an adorably frustrated child.

I took a deep breath. No way was I letting princess over there be in control of this situation and in order for me to be in control I need to stay calm and make her think she has the control. Yeah, you heard it; I know how to be calm.

"There's no way I'm going to be around you just for the hell of it; we are going to find something for the two of us to do when we are around each other," I said giving her the option to figure out how she wanted to handle us.

When I threw the ball in her court all of her bravado and cockiness faded away. She looked down and started stammering and blushing like an idiot. Seriously? I give her the opportunity to have a bit of control and she literally deflates. I have always been able to figure out girls without a second guess and this girl, the one that I am supposed to be linked to at a soul deep level, is impossible to figure out? Messed up is what this is.

"Come on princess. You want control, you got it. Figure this out."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? It's what you are right? As soon as your little leech decides he doesn't want to serve your every whim you get Jake to pick up the pieces and serve his highness."

"You don't know anything about what happened with Ed… him," she whispered

"Can't even say his name, princess? He's a leech! What did you expect from him? He's not your prince charming sweetheart! Jake loves you even though you obviously aren't worth keeping around, hell, I heard you don't even put out," and that did her in, she got up and punched me square in the jaw, she's a tough one, didn't even flinch even though I heard at least three bones breaking in her hand. If there is one thing I do know its pissing girls off.

But dammit if my heart didn't break when I saw tears falling and staining her shirt.

"Look—", I started. I was going to spill my undying lo— ehm… lust for her and tell her that she could punish me as much as she wanted, for me being such a dick to her, if only she would let me get into those tight little jeans of hers, when she cut me off,

"Save it. I get it. You hate me and honestly at this point I would rather denying the imprint kill me than deal with the way you treat me. Taha Aki has had a lapse of judgment and if we stay away from each other for long enough he will realize his mistake and just let it fade."

"Isabella, please don't do this… it will kill us," I grovled prepared to get down on my knees if only she stayed and let me fix this. Man I was turning into a pussy. I'm glad none of the pack was here to take my man card away.

I have been left by everyone in my life and I knew that it wasn't my fault but just then my imprint walked out of the front door and it was completely my doing.

"Then so be it. I'm done."

**_BELLA POV_**

This day _sucked_. _Majorly_ sucked_._ There were no words to talk about how much it sucked. Had it not been so bad I may have been able to crack some sort of vampire joke at my choice of words but I couldn't. Yeah. It was just that bad.

I was just starting to get to Paul and as soon as he called me on it my fucking teenage girl insecurities took over and wouldn't let me say what I really wanted to: _that I would like nothing more than to spend our time ripping each other's clothes off and fucking until we were both numb._ But sadly, I'm a coward.

So instead he took it the wrong way and pushed me way farther than he should have. Pushed me so far that I actually punched a werewolf and now my hand was throbbing, most likely broken.

"Look—", he started but I cut him off.

"Save it. I get it. You hate me and honestly at this point I would rather denying the imprint kill me than deal with the way you treat me. Taha Aki has had a lapse of judgment and if we stay away from each other for long enough he will realize his mistake and just let it fade."

"Isabella, please don't do this… it will kill us," he begged

"Then so be it. I'm done." And I walked out.

_*****also, i am planning on doing a series of wolfpack smut based on your guys' prompts but i need prompts in order to do that so you guys should spill your wolf pack fantasies and i will *try to write ...*****_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__**okee dokee friends... because it took me so long to update the last time i decided that you all desereved another chapter so here goes... i wanted to thank pece87 for the inspiration of this chapter. i hope you all enjoy! **_

_**love love, **_

_**zoe**_

**_BELLA POV_**

I'm dying. Two weeks after I left his house I still haven't seen him. He hurt me so badly, and I'm not talking about the cast on my left hand from punching him. I can't think about him without blushing from actually thinking that he could want _me _after all of the girls he's had, which he obviously doesn't despite the imprint, or without turning red from anger thinking about the hateful things he said to me.

_My soul mate. _Bullshit.

So here I am sitting in bed, in pain, trying not to scream out my frustrations. Thank God Charlie's had to work nights since one of his officer's wives just had a baby. That way he can't hear my screams at night from the nightmares.

Not the same ones obviously. But these aren't any better than before. There's always me fumbling around in the woods looking for that silver wolf and every time I finally find it, it growls at me, foaming at the mouth and everything, and charges likes it's going to kill me. Cue the screaming.

I got up and picked up my phone.

I can't put myself through this anymore. It rang three times before he answered.

"Bells?"

"Hey Jake, I need you to do me a favor. Could you come over? Please."

"Now? It almost midnight."

"I know I just kind of need you here. Please."

"Sure, I'll be there soon," .

Fifteen minutes and a hot shower later I was in one of Jacobs t-shirts and he was at my front door.

"So what's up?" he asked as we walked up the stairs.

"I kind of need your help with something," I said sheepishly

"With what?"

"I need you to helpmegetridofmyvirginity." He sputtered and his eye grew to the size of saucers. Okay, so he wasn't who my body wanted but he was god-like-gorgeous and my best friend. He was perfect as a first and honestly I didn't know how long I could hold off from seeing Paul and I did not want him to be my first. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

He didn't look like he was going to be saying anything anytime soon. So I did the only sensible thing a girl in this position could do. I leaned up and kissed Jacob black.

**_JACOB POV_**

Bella Swan just kissed me. After asking me to help rid her of her virginity. I was defiantly going to oblige.

I slid my hands down her back to her ass and lifted her up as she moaned into my mouth at the contact and wrapped her legs around me while I walked us to her bed and sat her on the edge. Her kiss was so desperate and searching and _hot_. Everything that I had always wanted from her.

I left her lips to place soft kisses along her neck. It took everything in me to be so gentle when my body was really screaming to slam my dick into her and forget the soft gentle Jake but I had to be slow. I had to make this special for her.

"Fuck Jake!" this wasn't a turned on Bella this was a pissed Bella.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Stop being so goddamn gentle! Prove that you want me!"

**_Done. _**

I kissed her again but this time our tongues met as I explored the inside of her mouth eliciting moans from her. She scraped her nails down my back and I smiled against her mouth. I made her do that. Not Edward or Paul. Me.

She pushed away and for a moment I thought I had done something wrong again until I saw her fingers fumble with the bottom of her shirt and she pulled it over her head.

_Jared naked. Quill naked. Sam naked. Paul naked. _

How the hell am I supposed to last when she is looking at me like she is now? Sitting in front of me wearing nothing but a pair of black lacey boy shorts, she looked up at me through her lashed and bit her lower lip nervously.

"Am I… is this… okay?"

"Honey, you are _perfect_," I began to kiss her all over, "beautiful" _shoulder_ "stunning" _neck_ "sexy" _collarbone _"gorgeous" I let my tongue trace over her perky pink nipples and her nails began to deliciously sting as she tightened her grip on the back of my shoulder. I leaned against her until she was laying flat on the bed with me hovering over her supporting my weight on my forearms.

I looked down at her and noticed that one of her hands had gone missing… _beneath her boy shorts. Fuck. She was touching herself…_

_Jared naked. Quill naked. Sam naked. Paul naked. _

Then she surprised me by removing her hand and taking mine. She kissed my palm with still swollen lips and trailed our hands underneath her panties to her soaking mound and pressed my fingers against herself.

I moaned and she smirked at me with a small smile and still hooded eyes.

I took control and slipped a finger into her soaked core. She gasped and I took the opportunity to slip another finger inside of her. I began working my fingers in and out until her breathing came in short pants and she was mumbling and litany of _fuckyeahjustlikethatdontstop. _

Hearing what I could do to her and seeing the look on her face made me harder than anything else could have.

"Jake—"she gasped, "_Fuck me_." And that was all the permission I needed. I slid my sweats off of my hips and tugged at her lacy boy shorts until they were dangling off of her ankles and she kicked them off.

_"Shit!"_ I said instantly furious with myself for not being one of those douches who carries a condom with them everywhere they go.

"What's wrong?" a now naked Bella asked.

"Condom."

"I'm on the pill Jake! Now fuck me please before I wimp out of this." She begged.

I lined myself up at her entrance pushed into her and she hissed. _Fuck_. I knew the first time hurt but amidst all of the feeling and kissing I forget for a bit _how much _it would hurt her.

I let her adjust to my size and when she seemed comfortable enough I began thrusting and moaning out her name.

She looked down and I followed her gaze and saw a small amount of blood smeared along her hips.

"Is that… Blood?" she asked. And then Bella Swan, the girl of my dreams, passed out with me still inside her.

_**Give me some feedback and i will give you more chapters! thanks guys. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **__**okay so i know you guys aren't happy with me and the last chapter but just hold out okay. it will get better. this is still a Bella/Paul story and Jake is just a bump in the road. also i am very aware that Bella is a bitch for those of you who pointed it out to me. shes awful. but can we please take a minute to remember all of the crazy stuff she has been through. i am not excusing her behavior simply stating that there may be some reasons for it. anyways, thanks for sticking with me**_

_**lovelove**_

_**zoe**_

**_BELLA POV_**

** .GOD.**

I just had sex with my best friend. Not only that but the entire time I couldn't even enjoy myself because of this weird tightening in my chest. It felt like I couldn't breathe. Then to top it all off I spaced on the fact that there was going to be blood and I was not prepared for it and I PASSED OUT. After I came to he spent the next half hour apologizing before I was able to assure him that I wasn't mad, it was great, thanks, blahblahblah.

But everything I told him was total bull. The whole time I kept trying to feel it. really feel it and forget about Paul. But if you have ever tried to not think about something you know that you are pretty much guaranteed to think about it.

Think about his lips and how experienced they are.

His smile and how it made my heart race.

His arms and how strong they would feel around my body as he rocked into me.

Ugh. I am so far gone.

I decided that enough was enough. I was going to stop putting myself through so much pain to fight something that my body was screaming for, but not before I got a little revenge for what I was put through. I put on one of Jake's black t-shirts and tied it at the hip and threw on jeans and a pair of black converse. I got in my rusty old truck and drove over to la push.

When I pulled in front of Paul's house I had to force myself into the darkness. It was about 1:30 am and still pitch black. I banged on his door for like 5 minutes before he came downstairs to open the door. He had on only his boxers and his hair was ruffled from sleep. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning as he stumbled onto the porch. It was adorable.

"Bella?" he asked." What are you doing here at this time of night? Is everything alright?" I felt a pang of guilt at his question considering what I had come to do.

"No, I'm fine," I hugged him and he took a deep breath then stiffened.

"Bella, what the hell. Why do you smell like… like Jake and… and s-sex? Bella, please tell me you didn't!" he started and pulled me into the house.

**_PAUL POV _**

I was shaking now, trying to keep my temper under control for her sake. _Her sake. _She had sex with Jacob fucking-I-want-Bella- Black. And here I am worried about phasing and hurting her.

I mean yes, I had said some horrible things to her and yes seeing the cast on her left hand made me want to hurl myself off of a cliff for being the one that was on the other side of that injury but she completely betrayed our imprint. Here I've been in pain, feeling like death warmed over struggling to keep myself alive and she was off fucking the little alpha himself. Ugh. Jake. How could my pack brother do this to me? What kind of human- wolf -would hurt someone like that?

They could have each other for all I care. I don't need them. Except, I do. Bella is my soul mate. My imprint. My body won't let me abandon her. What the fuck?! I'm turning into fucking Jake. Ugh. Jake.

"Paul? Paul!" Bella's shouting brought be back to reality.

"Give me a second here!" I shouted back, "kind of dealing with a traumatic experience at the moment, just let me deal for a second." I said not any more calm.

What am I supposed to do? I'm so confused. I don't even like the bitch but everything inside of me is struggling to hold her and tell her I forgive her and cover _his _scent with mine and claim her as my own and fuck her until neither of us can see strait.

But the stubborn asshole in me is telling me to throw her out on her skinny ass and let this imprint kill both of us. WHAT. THE FUCK. IS HAPPENING?

"What's wrong Paul?" Bella asked innocently

"Nothing's wrong! Oh except maybe the fact that you fucked my brother and you are supposed to be _the one _for me and I don't even know what to do about it or how I feel about it because the wolf in me is telling me that I'm in love with you and the rest of me doesn't give a shit about love and just wants you gone."

"I was a virgin Paul! You said so many hateful things to me and I wanted to give into you so badly. I couldn't let you be my first. Not after what you said to me."

I stumbled back as if she had slapped me. She's saying that I pushed her to this?

"This is not my fault." I said simply

"No, it's not. But that is my reasoning behind it. I know it's screwed up. But I'm screwed up. And you know what's worse? I couldn't even enjoy it. I felt like I was having a heart attack and no matter how hard I tried not to I couldn't help but think how much better it would be with you,"

What? Did she just… holy shit.

"It gets worse. I passed out when I saw blood. Fucking passed out."

I don't know exactly why, maybe something inside me finally snapped, but I laughed. Laughed so hard that it startled her.

"You are pathetic. Go home; we will talk about this tomorrow. I just can't see you right now."

**_dont forget to leave me your prompts for the wolfpack smut series that im planning on doing. any kinks or scenarios you want im all ears. _**


End file.
